


Birthday Wishes

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, just some dorky things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: It was _____'s birthday and when she returns home from a day of work, she's surprised with the best gift her boyfriend can bring... Himself.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Original Female Character(s), Kise Ryouta/Reader, Kise Ryouta/You
Kudos: 10





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieDMC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDMC/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Annie!! It was written for her birthday last year, and I'm posting it over here! Happy birthday Waifu! (Or... er... Belated?? Uh.. How would I even write that now? LOL)

"_____-chan, do you have a secret boyfriend we don't know about?"

Her eyes blink, and she looks at her friend, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you think I'd tell you if I was dating anyone?"

She chuckles, walking with a vase of flowers, not noticing the note. "Well... These were left outside our apartment... And I know they weren't here when I left for work last night..."

_____ takes the flowers from her roommate, inhaling the smell of daisies... So fresh.. The purple and blue work well together, and she takes a second look... There's only one person who would get these for her....

"He must have dropped by just before class," she whispers, noticing the small note hidden within the petals... Taking the card out, she sees the scrawled writing, a smile curling on her lips...

_' Happy birthday, ______cchi! See you later tonight, beautiful!"_

"Are they someone special?"

She chuckles, nodding her head as she places them on the window sill, right where the sun can hit them... Her eyes remain on them for a little longer, before she turns to her friend.

"They're definitely special.... Almost as special as you..."

Her friend rolls her eyes, gently patting her head as she yawns. "I have to work tonight, otherwise I would've taken you out... But on the weekend, it's a date for us! As long as you don't destroy the house when I'm gone tonight."

_____ blushes, but grins, watching her roommate walk away. "Have a good sleep, I'll see you when I wake up tomorrow."

* * *

The shift at the bakery went by in a blur... Although she wasn't supposed to work, due to it being her birthday, _____ took the shift anyway, because she'd rather make someone else happy than be alone on her special day..

When she got in the apartment, she was greeted with a head of blonde hair, and she gently closes the door. Slipping out of her shoes, she's unable to move as she's immediately wrapped in a pair of warm, and firm arms...

She could stand like this forever...

"You're lucky my roommate is gone, otherwise I would've had to deal with Fifty Questions..."

He chuckles, gently stroking her hair. "I see you got my gift.." he murmurs, gesturing towards the vase still sitting in the window...

"I didn't think you'd remember what today was.." she admits, a light blush on her face... When she feels him shift, she uses that opportunity to sneak out of his grasp, heading towards her room.

"Let me get changed into my pajama's, and then we can have dinner together..."

_____ didn't take too long, because she didn't want to make Kise wait... His time is very limited, between his job as a model and schooling... Not to mention the basketball team... She never wanted to waste any time she had with him alone... When she returns to the living room, she notices him setting up the T.V, plates filled with pizza and drinks resting on the table.

"When did you do all this, Ryouta?"

He chuckles, scratching his head. "I planned ahead... Ordered the food as soon as I had my last break. Then I asked them to meet me here as I got my sister to drop me off... Paid for the food and then used the spare key you left to get in."

He hums, lighting the candles before sitting in his seat. He gently grabs her hand, kissing her skin before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He loves the feel of her in his grasp, and he leans in to kiss her cheek.

"Your birthday is a special time to celebrate, _____cchi... So let's do it together... You and me."

She feels her heart hammer in her chest... And she tries to hold back the happy tears... A few escape despite her attempts, but she grins at him, leaning to kiss his cheek in appreciation.

"T...Thank you, Ryouta... For taking time to celebrate with me..."

He gives that lopsided smile, adoring the way her cheeks burn a beautiful shade of red... He loves seeing her flustered, yet happy.. The way her eyes brighten at the simplest things... It makes his own cheeks burn a soft pink.

"Don't thank me for being here... I should thank you for being born..."

He leans forward to press a soft, but tender kiss to her lips, cupping her cheek in his hand. He can feel the slight trembling, but knows it's out of pure happiness, and it has his stomach twisting in knots... He'd do anything to see her happy...

Because _____'s happiness is worth more than words can express.


End file.
